


Feathers From The Sky

by UnicornsFTW



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game), The Last Guardian - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bird-cat, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, Some death, Some my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: After 20 years man lives happy life. He has child and wife. Though he misses his beast friend and can't forget adventures they had. But one night everything changes and an old friends are together again to save the loved ones.It's my opinion how this game should have gone after ending.Spoilers alert!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was windy summer morning but nothing could stop kids from playing outside, not even a wind or hot sun. The man walked around the village looking into the forest, he liked to do that. Man did it every single morning, everyone was asking him why he does it so often and it always was the same answer that escaped from his lips: ‘I am waiting for some one’ and never more than this sentence. So everyone lost hope to get more from his lips. Man looked 30 years old as 20 years has passed after his adventure, also he was different from others. He had tattoos all over his body. Everyone knew the story how he got them, everyone knew that he shouldn’t been here. He was chosen by the beast when he was child. But probably same beast brought him back alive, they didn‘t knew, but the man did. Trico, as man liked to call beast by this name, have saved him many time, also he ,the little boy by that time, he was only size of the beasts‘ nail, tried to guide him towards big tower and on top of it everything went down. As man got older he has told his story so many times that no one believed him that such hideos and fearsome beast could have saved his life. But as man was brought back by the beast, non of kid was chosen ever again, non beast came back to take another kid from village as man said that he had destroyed mechanism that controlled poor beasts. He still couldn‘t forget the last moment when he commanded Trico to leave and as his friend flew away with spears from boys‘ neighbours in his flesh. The last thing he heard was hurtful scream that echoed trough air.

Man just finished his every morning ritual and headed back to his wife as he noticed kids gathered around the mysterious object lying on the ground. He walked towards them, and noticed his daughter Alrun in the middle of the kids trying to get something off the ground. She was 10 years old had honey coloured long hair, just like her mtohers‘, but her eyes were brown like his own. He placed his tattooed hand on Alruns shoulder and smiled to her, man noticed green, oval looking mirror. He knew it, he has seen and used it before. It made Trico to shoot electric energy out of its‘ tail. Man just stood, he was stoned. Alrun took him by sleeve and looked up at him: 

‘Papa, is something wrong?’ 

Man shook his head and looked down at the new foundation. He bent down and picked it up. It was strongly stuck in the ground, covered with sand, but still he was able to took it out. Kids looked up at him with opened mouths. 

‘Is that a thing in your story, sir?’ one little boy, that reminded man so much of himself, asked curiously. 

‘Yes it is’ man answered with deep voice of his. 

He still remembered how to use it. So man took it in his right hand and shined in the sky, he waited few minutes, but sadly no lightning from behind. He waited some more and then lowered it down. Suddenly wind started to blow, it wasn’t that summer hot wind, but it was cold wind like the autumn one. Kids started to run back to their parents, away from cold breeze. He studied the sky and direction from which wind came. Nothing. Just wind and loneliness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man worked all day with others. They didn‘t even noticed how fast day passed. Man was lost in his mind as others talked about hunting or younger ones about ladies. Evening came fast and full moon rose in the night sky. It made blurry moon light which shined the way home. As they were still working Man was so lost in his thoughts he didn‘t noticed how his beloved wife came closer to him. She put her arm on his shoulder and smiled at him. Man span around and looked at his beloved wife. She was different from others and no one wanted her as wife, she had two different eye colours one blue and other green, because of that she was being called witch, also she was tall, had long honey colour hair, it was braided in one big braid. He hugged her and they started walk home together. Others were starting heading home sooner so they were further ahead. 

Wind from morning was becoming more an more agressive. As they were walking and talking about how day has passed, huge silluet covered the moon. The shadow that wass tossed on the ground was big and reminded of huge bird beasts. Man looked up at sky as more same shadows started floating from forest. For the second in the bottom of his heart he hoped it was his friend Trico. But he knew he was wrong. He took his wife‘s arm and quickly ran back to village as beasts started diving in the village. Farms was 20 minutes way from village so they hurried as fast as they could. He needed to find Alrun and hide her somewhere safe. Man was hoping he wasn‘t too late.


	2. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah finally update. Sorry for such delay. It has many mistake as my beta decided to leave me on ice.  
> Sorry if my story has something different than it was in game.  
> Also I am calling Trico 'it' as it's gender is probably unknow or I just missed it???  
> Characters are not mine only story line after video game. Except some of them are mine.  
> So yeah enjoy!!!

When they got to village beasts were destroying everything around them, their eyes were glowing red and those who had kids in their nails tried to avoid spears and fly away into saftey. Man knew who they were. When he came back to village from The Nest, well technically he was brought back by Trico, he red every single book in old council building, that contained information about every beast around their living place. Beasts had bird head and front two legs were bird ones, but it‘s back was in lion form. It was griffin. Beasts were wearing shields that covered their feathers and fur. Same ones that Trico wore when he took him as a child from the village. They were narrowing down and grabing children that tried to escape their nails. Same story was happening again. But this time was chosen not one kid, but they grabbed every one of them. Even man's daughter Alrun. She was screaming as griffin‘s nails has scratched her's skin. Blood was dripping on the ground. Man screamd and took spear from the armory. He threw it at beast, but it jumped off of it's armor. As soon as he took another one, one of the griffin was coming down to him and threw him away from armory. His daughter screamed even louder when she was carried away. Blood was spilling from sky like rain, as griffins, those who were distracting and attacking grown men and women were carried few metres up in the sky and then were let to plum to their death. It was catastrophie. As beasts were flying away from their village and carrying their children, man noticed that one griffin carried non human child. He tried to see what animal child it was. Unfortunately he could not. All villagers lost their hope to defend ones they loved, to save them from those nasty beasts. They started to hide anywhere to save themselves as griffins were still thirsty for blood. Then man heard her. His wife. He saw how she tried to run in to the forest, away from armoured beast that landed behind her. Beast let out roar and put it's claw on top of the woman. She cried and shouted from pain. Man started running towards her even feeling pain in his leg from being thrown on the ground. He grabbed spear and tugged it into free spot in griffin's neck. Beast cried out and stood on his back legs. Suddenly, at the same time when griffin was standing, something jumped from the forest and bit griffin in the neck. Man jumped away from falling animals as they made big ball of dust appear, one tried to bite another. He ran towards his love of life as she was struggling and bleeding to death.

'Please find Alrun.' She said blood spilling trough her mouth. And then she closed her eyes. Man started to cry. At first quietly then louder. He was holding his wifes arm. As the screams and wind was calming down. He heard orders that was given from other man. While he was grieving he felt that someone had nudged him from behind. It was light push but still it scared the man so he took the spear that lied beside him and almost threw it at whoever nudged him. But he stoped and looked at the big beast eyes. It was Trico.

He slowly got up and walked slowly towards Trico as the spear he threw at it scared it away. Man moved his arm and touched Trico's nose.

' Hey buddy,' he cleaned his eyes from the tears' It was a long time, wasn't it??'

Man just rubbed his nostrils as Trico yawned loudly into his face.

'Well, your mouth still is smelly.' He cracked little smile. ' What are you doing here?'

Just when he asked it a question man heard shouting and sounds of the tapping feet towards them. He looked behind him and saw villagers running towards them with spears. Trico's eyes started to glow red and beast got into fighting position. Man ran in front of Trico and villagers and shouted at them. They stopped and looked at him. Trico also calmed down.

'This creature, was the one who brought me back and that is gonna help me to bring our kids back.' Man explained with deep and rough voice of his.

'Are you insane. Our kids will be dead by now. And we have lots of people to burry. There is no hope left.' Villagers shouted each after another.

Man didn't cared what excuses they had. He walked past them towards his house. Leaving his love of the life lying on the ground near giant griffin. He heard how Trico was following him like at the old good times. It roard quietly at the villagers as they jumped away from the beast. All villagers went to bury their dead ones when beast went away from them. Man narrowed his head and entered house. Grabbed his leather back pack, he put in watter and some food. Also took bow and arrows for hunting animals. As he was ready for leaving house he saw Trico's eye in between the door. Man shoved it's head from enterence and moved towards the forest to the direction where griffins flew off. Trico let out low rumble when man ignored it. Man turned arround and looked at it. Trico lied on the ground it's huge face in front of man, pleading to be stroked. He walked towards him and put his hand on it's soft face and trailed down Trico's neck. It's fethers were soft as always wind was shaking them and sun warmed them. He admired the moment as two long lost friends were back together in bad time.

'Do you want me to climb you, Trico?' Man still questioned himself how Trico understood him.

They both have changed by the years. Trico's fethers were looking darker, it's tail has growen up long again, horns were the same size as the time they had left The Nest. Man got up on it's back and notice that Trico's wing was in strange position. He gathered his strength and went to Trico's wing. Man touched it and Trico squeled in pain. Man shushd it gently by peting its neck. Trico calmed down and man got away from his wing.

'Well we are not flying, that's for sure.' He said as Trico got up and walked in other direction.

Man was about to say something, but he decided to let Trico lead the way. When thought came to him: 'what Trico is eating, if there is no barrels and what it is doing here?'  
Trico walked trough the trees into the forest, man bowed his head not to get hitten by the tree branches.

'Well budy if we want to get them we must hurry.' And with that words Trico started to run down the forest hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I wanted to know do you want to know what happened at Trico's nest?   
> Or what is happening with Alrun at the time when Man and Trico have met?  
>  Let me know in comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments of what you think about this work. ;) It makes my day :P


End file.
